


Animality

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers, X-Men
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Hunter is a baby, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lesbian Relationship, Maven is precious!!, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: What happens when a long thought died out gene resurfaces in a SHIELD agent? She is turned into a cat. What happens when the Elder of where she was trained kidnaps a member of the Avengers and forced them to fight in a tournament?





	Animality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



> Crossposted from Fanfiction.net :) gifting this to SwifteForeverAndAlways, who unfortunately starts school tomorrow, or today, depends on when you read this.

It was morning and Bobbi was just beginning to wake up. She stretched her arm out, her fingers searching for Jade. Instead they encountered fur. She opened an eye. Sure enough, there was a cat in the bed. "What the f**k?" Bobbi said.

Looking closely, the cat's fur as the same color as Jade's hair and it's eyes the same shade of green. Bobbi cocked her head to the side and ran her fingers through the fur, "Jade?" The cat nodded. Bobbi scratched the top of her head.

Jade purred. Bobbi couldn't help but smile. "Let's see if your dad knows what going on" Bobbi suggested. Jade nodded and let out a small "meow" type noise. Bobbi picked Jade up. Jade meowed again.

"Kenshi, can you explain why your daughter is a cat?" "My daughter is what?" Kenshi asked, wanting to make sure he heard right. Jade rubbed her head against her father's hand.

"Huh," Kenshi looked thoughtful. "Kenshi, I thought you said animalities were gone" Syndel said. "I thought they were..." Kenshi said. "What's a animality?" Bobbi asked.

"The inner animal spirit within a person," Kenshi explained, "My ancestors could all turn into the animal spirit. I thought it had died out but..." He glanced at Jade, who was purring contentedly.

"Makes since she'd be a cat, beautiful but deadly" Pietro walked in sneezing every five seconds. "Is there...a cat...in...here...?" He asked between sneezes. Jade meowed, but somehow sounded apologetic when she did so.

Pietro sneezed violently. Jade looked down, looking sad. Bobbi picked her up as Pietro walked out, still sneezing. Hunter walked in as Pietro was walking out and stopped in his tracks. "Bob...When and where the bloody hell did you get a cat?"

Jade hissed at him, the first time she had made a noise other than purring and meowing. She then jumped out of Bobbi's arms and pounced on Hunter. The rest of the team came running.

"WHO LET A CAT IN MY TOWER?!" Tony yelled. "No one did," Kenshi said calmly. "That is a cat," Tony pointed to Jade, who hissed at him. "It's Jade" "Jade is human though," Tony pointed out, "That is a cat."

Jade hissed at him. Bobbi petted her. The hiss almost instantly changed to a purr. "One question," Hunter said, "How the bloody hell is she a cat?!"

"Syndel is not the only one who has superhuman genes. My ancestors had a thing they called an 'Animality' where they could transform into their spirit animal," Kenshi explained. "And hers is a cat..." Daisy said slowly. "Which makes sense," Bobbi said, "Jade is incredibly beautiful but deadly if you p*ss her off. And cats are beautiful creatures unless you p*ss them off."

"This is incredibly fascinating," Simmons said, "I have never encountered a shape shifter before...I wonder what the DNA and blood looks like..." Jade arched her back and ran from Simmons.

"...That came out wrong, didn't it?" Simmons asked. "Yeah. It kinda did," Syndel said. Meanwhile, Jade had raced down the hall, huddling in a corner. Maven had been walking down the same hall.

He slowly approached her. "Kitty," he said, "You're just a little bitty cat." He petted her and noticed something. "Holy s*it...Jade?" Maven asked in surprise. Jade meowed and nodded. "Do the others know?" Maven asked, petting her still.

Jade nodded again as Maven picked her up and headed to find the others. Maven walked into the room where the others were and Jade instantly jumped out of his arms, padding over to Bobbi and rubbing against her leg.

Bobbi knelt down and picked her up, petting her softly. "Bob...You know you look like one of those crazy cat ladies," Hunter joked. "And you look like a drunk old man," Jade's voice quipped, coming from the cat.

Hunter let out the unmanliest shriek ever and jumped back. "Bloody hell! You can talk?! But you're a cat!" "I can talk?!" "Bloody hell. This is weird," Hunter muttered at the same time Kenshi said, "Yes. You can talk."

"So it's a cat that was human and talks...this is fascinating," Simmons mused. "You try to draw my blood and I will...claw your eyes out," Jade threatened. It would've been scary, but since she was such a small cat, it just made them laugh slightly.

"How does someone normally 5'10 end up being such a small cat?" Simmons wondered. Everyone looked at Kenshi. Kenshi thought about that for a moment, "Animality size is not related to human size. Just because one may be tall as a human does not necessarily mean that their animality will be a large animal."

Jade looked around and saw a ball of yarn and pounced on it. "This is just too cute," Bobbi murmured, a small smile on her lips. Jade continued to play with the ball of yarn, an intense look of concentration on her face.

"If Jade turns back will she turn back...not clothed?" Fitz asked. Kenshi thought about that, trying to remember what he was taught as a child. "I believe so," he finally answered.

Fitz instantly blushed at that. Simmons raised an eyebrow at him as Jade walked up, the ball of yarn in her mouth. She set the ball down. "Play?" Jade asked, looking at the others.

Bobbi instantly sat down and rolled the ball of yarn around, watching as Jade chased it. Maven sat down and joined in. Jade pounced on the ball as it rolled...and rolled right with it.

"Okay. This is just too funny," Takeda said, videotaping it. Jade jumped off the ball of yarn and went over to Kenshi. "Dad...Is this permanent?" She asked. "I...I don't know," Kenshi admitted.

Jade nodded and jumped onto Bobbi's lap, curling up there. "Dad...What if the ATCU finds out about this" Cassie suddenly asked. Coulson thought about that. "They won't be happy. Humans that can turn into animals would be an advanced threat in their eyes," Coulson said.

"So...they're gonna take her, lock her up, and subject her to a battery of tests to figure it out?" Bobbi said. "...Pretty much," Coulson nodded. "That won't happen," Bobbi said firmly, hugging Jade tightly...a bit too tightly to be comfortable.

"You're hurting me" Jade said. "Sorry," Bobbi loosened her grip. "She's such a fluffy kitty," Maven commented. "Why can't Pietro get you a cat?" Takeda asked. "He's allergic," Maven explained.

Takeda nodded and reached over to scratch the top of his sister's head. Jade began to purr again. "One question," Hunter spoke up, "If you can talk, why do you purr?"

"You try being a cat and have someone scratch your head. It's a very relaxing feeling and purring is a way to convene that," Jade said. "This is so bloody weird," Hunter muttered.

Jade pounced on him, knocking him to the ground again. Hunter let out a small shriek as Jade walked in a circle on his chest. Jade sat down on his chest, staring at him.

Hunter slowly reached forward and patted her head as Takeda began to shake. There was a loud tearing noise as Takeda's clothes ripped and he transformed into a wolf.

It was a rather large wolf with dark fur the same color as Takeda's hair. "Well...this is interesting," Jade commented, walking over to Takeda and sniffing him.


End file.
